walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana (Video Game)
Diana is an original character in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. Diana is the mother of Clementine, the wife of Ed, and was also a doctor. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Little is known about Diana before the outbreak. She worked as a doctor and eventually married her husband, Ed. She went on a trip to Savannah, Georgia with her husband and would call Sandra on occasion to check up on her and Clementine. During her and her husband's absence at home, and Sandra being a caretaker for their daughter, Diana calls to Clementine, telling her to be nice to her babysitter, Sandra, and reassures her that she, and Ed will come home in a few days. When the outbreak started and the world began turning into chaos, she and her husband were put under quarantine at the hospital they were at and the military kept them isolated and permitted little contact to the outside world. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "A New Day" When Lee Everett arrives at the house of Clementine's family, he is attracted to a beeping answering machine on the table and decides to listen to the messages. Diana's voice can be heard and she states Ed has been attacked by a "crazy guy" and the two will have to remain in Savannah for another night as Ed is not feeling well enough to drive. She then tells Sandra and Clementine to stay safe. In the following messages Diana hysterically explains how Ed has been quarantined and she tells Clementine to call 9-1-1. It is clear to Lee that both of Clementine's parents have died and he may decide, throughout the game, whether or not to tell this to the girl. "No Time Left" Lee and Clementine encounter reanimated Ed and Diana on the streets of Savannah, just outside of the Marsh House, much to Clementine's horror. Death Killed By *Zombies (Caused or Direct) *Ed (Zombified, Speculation) It is hinted by Diana's phone call that Ed was among the first to be bitten as the outbreak hit Savannah. He was then taken to the ER. He later told Diana he wasn't feeling well enough to drive back home during the same day and the couple decided to stay one more night in Savannah. Ed and Diana were soon quarantined in the city and Ed was kept in the hospital, where he presumably died of his infection. Diana was later bitten herself at some point, as given by her appearance, in which a large bite wound can be seen on her arm. It can be assumed that Ed probably bit her as its most likely Diana stayed most with Ed. The reanimated couple is later seen in the herd of walkers in front of their hotel by Lee and Clementine. Relationships Clementine Diana was the loving mother of Clementine. She and her husband, Ed, were in Savannah. They were forced to stay in Savannah longer than they expected after Ed was bitten. Clementine goes to Savannah months later and only wanted to find her mother, and she left Lee Everett solely because he told her that they could not go look for them. Clementine was greatly saddened to find her parents as walkers. Ed Ed was the husband of Diana. Given how they took regular trips to Savannah and had a daughter together, it can be inferred they had a loving and stable relationship. During their most recent trip, Ed is bitten and Diana rushes him to the ER, displaying a caring and concerned nature for her husband. Sandra Diana and Sandra's relationship is never explored, but it can be assumed they were fairly good friends, as she hired her to take care of Clementine while they are gone in Savannah. She gave her two messages to go to Marietta and look after Clementine to make sure they are safe. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"A New Day" (Voice Only, Photograph) *"No Time Left" (Zombified) Season 2 *"No Going Back" (Voice Only, Draw-Time Scene) Trivia *She and her husband were the only people who were mentioned in every episode of Season One but never seen until their undead appearance. **However, "A House Divided" is the first episode where she is not mentioned. *Diana is one of two characters voiced by Rebecca Schweitzer, the other being Edith. *A human 3D Model for Diana was made, but never used in-game. *Despite zombies seemingly having no type of intelligence at the point of the outbreak where Diana and Ed are found, coincidentally the couple are both standing next to each other when encountered by Lee and Clementine in Savannah. * Diana is one of the seven doctors in the Video Game. The others are Vernon, Carlos, Logan, Jonas, Eleanor and Paul Lingard. **Diana is the only one never encountered alive and only found undead. *According to a leaked conversation with Sean Vanaman, Diana was intended to be Clementine's step mother. http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/File:IMG_20170930_192002_583.jpg References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Undeads Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Savannah Category:NPC Category:Deceased Category:Medics Category:Notable Walkers